izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploration Of Doom
Exploration Of Doom Is The Sixteenth Episode Of Invader Zim X Both This And New Order Aired After The Events Of Massive Invasion. Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One evening having cornered Zim outside his own base yet again Dib attempts to overpower the Irken with a genuine Freezing Talisman. However it turns out to be his most pathetic attempt at defeating him yet as the device turns out to be a cheap knick-knack he bought from the wizardry store at the mall. Dib expresses his disgust for the thing, but this angers the rabbits, who promptly maul the boy allowing Zim to enter his house unopposed. Later that day a non detective Dib returns home and ask his dad if it is okay to change what he wants to do with his life suggesting he is considering giving up being a paranormal investigator. Membrane encourages Dib to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist, as Membrane believes Dib couldn't resist 'the allure of real science' forever. For the first time, Dib takes his father's suggestion into serious account. In the school cafeteria next day, Dib approaches Zim and tells him he is no longer interested in chasing him, and is going to study "real science". At first, Zim is suspicious, and then victorious, as he believes he has won the battle for Earth. However, Zim is confused when he realizes Dib has ignored his shouts of triumph and left. Zim can't understand why Dib isn't responding the usual way, and trying to save Earth from him does this mean the human boy is serious Meanwhile Dib has started work with his father, which makes Membrane proud. Dib, it turns out, is surprisingly excellent at "real science", getting all his formulae correct, and even sharing theories with his dad that his father himself had before. Dib tells his father that he is happy pursuing the same career as him, and regrets that he wasted all that time "chasing stupid aliens". All the while, a disguised Zim is listening nearby, feeling confused and scared by these changes. Zim heads home and addresses the whole street, challenging anyone to become his new enemy. But, as Dib is the only person who knows he is an alien, he gets no response. Everyone else thinks Zim is just a kid, and an unpopular one at that. Deflated, Zim heads back inside. He finds GIR watching TV, and discovers GIR has hidden hamburgers in the ceiling. For a moment, he is angered, but he suddenly loses the urge to yell at GIR, as he is saddened by Dib abandoning him. GIR, confused and frightened by his master's lethargy, slowly backs out of the living room. Back at the Membrane household, Gaz finds Dib studying a microscope, and asks why her brother is no longer "annoying her and watching Mysterious Mysteries on TV. Dib is quick to tell her that he is no longer interested in the paranormal, or in fighting Zim, and she is stunned. Evidently Gaz is concerned for Dib's happiness, as she tries to tempt him back to his old ways with a Vampire Donut Special on TV. However, Dib's choices are put the test when his father passes by, congratulating him on his recent work. After much internal struggle, Dib finally settles with his dad and continues studying 'real science'. Over at Zim's base, Zim is clearly missing his nemesis, and has taken to lying on the couch all day eating snacks. He denies that he has lost his Invader's will, but, two minutes later, Zim has now clearly lost it. The front door is open, kids are running around, playing, doing whatever they want in his home. Zim is depressed now that he is all out of snacks, and asks despairingly why 'everything wants to hurt Zim?' GIR is also depressed, because Zim has taken control of the robot's cherished couch. Back at Membrane labs, Dib notices Zim has been absent from Skool for weeks, and begins to miss him a lot. Suddenly, GIR bursts in, sobbing hysterically, and begs Dib to return to Zim as the two are 'such good friends'. Dib apologizes, but explains that he has a new life now, he's not going after Zim anymore, and insists he's happy. After GIR exits, Membrane enters and asks Dib if everything is all right. However, after seeing a mistake in one of Dib's formulas, he sees it as a cry for help. Dib finally opens up. He tells his father he feels empty inside, that 'real science' bores him to death, and that what he was meant to do was catch Zim. Without further ado, Dib runs straight to Zim's house and enters. Zim is found lying on the couch, covered in filth, and wearing a magenta bathrobe and matching slippers. Dib tells Zim that he is back to hunting him, much to Zim's joy, afterwards the two express their joy at being enemies again by insulting each other and going after each other once again as the episode ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * First Appearance Of Dib's Dad.